


A Stranger Is a Friend You Haven't Met Yet

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Quit cheating.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stranger Is a Friend You Haven't Met Yet

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #481 "false start"

“Quit cheating,” said Tony’s voice, from the living room, as Gibbs reheated a pot of soup.

“I’m not cheating,” protested McGee. “You’re just slow.”

“I’m _deliberate_.”

“We’re playing Slap Jack, it’s not like there’s strategy.”

“Well, I—”

“Dinner’s up!” Gibbs called, interrupting. 

He heard muffled complaints along with the shuffling of feet in the next room, and turned from the stove with the soup to see Tony, even with his bandaged wrist, help McGee and his sprained ankle to sit before claiming his own chair.

Gibbs suppressed a smile, and tried to remember when his boys had been strangers.

THE END


End file.
